Hetalia  The Butterfly between Two Loves
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Empat manusia yang berbeda nasib dan waktu, bahkan masalah dipersatukan oleh dua kupu-kupu berwarna biru kegelapan. Sebuah kebahagiaan - dan juga kesedihan yang tidak jelas... warning : ooc, au, gombal, abal", pair genderbent DLDR!


_Ketika hatiku tersayat-sayat saat melihat sebuah cinta yang tidak terbalaskan… Akankah cintaku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal…? Akankah ada kesalahpahaman atas cinta ini? Ataukah…? No one know it, and I hope that God will give me a most beautiful dream…_

**Hetalia ~ The Butterfly between Two Loves**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna

_**A/N**_ : Aku bikin cerita ini terinspirasi pas lihat cuplikan _butterfly_ di Steins;Gate (aye pikir warna biru dan abstraksi-nya bagus buanget, jadi kucoba aye kembangkan jadi cerita yang menyambungkan dua pasang kekasih *?*), lalu lagunya aku terinspirasi dari _ef__a__tale__of__melodies__OP_ , terus fem!Norge aku namai Lovise Albjørg, Iceland aku pake nama Eysteinn Ingivaldur. Alur ceritanya gonta-ganti antara Svexfem!Finland dan Denxfem!Norge LOL~ Flame dilarang!

**[**Disclaimer : All characters are belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, song are belongs to ELISA (ef ~ a tale of melodies). WARNING : OOC, AU, DLDR, foul language, abal-abal, gombal, gaje.**]**

**~ A tale of Sweden and fem!Finland : A Fate… ~**

Dua puluh tahun berlalu, sejak di sebuah wilayah tak dikenal di Eropa Utara, dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan yang lebat nan rindang, lahirlah seorang anak perempuan kecil – yang benar-benar cantik. Ia begitu kecil ketika lahir di wilayah itu.

Perlahan-lahan, CRING. Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok. Jarum jam pun berputar tanpa ada yang memprotesnya. Perlahan-lahan, setetes waktu pun jatuh ke bawah secara beraturan. Riak air pun terjadilah. Detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, dan tahun pun dengan tenangnya berubah. Pastinya, tahun pun berganti, tinggal 17 tahun lalu.

_Love, I've got to feel it_

_If you put your trust in me_

_I know what my life would be_

_Oh, you are all I ever need…_

Ya, 17 tahun lalu, ketika bayi itu berubah menjadi anak kecil berusia tiga tahun. Matanya berwarna violet dan sangat cantik, dan rambutnya berwarna pirang.

Suatu hari, ketika ia hendak jalan-jalan ke pesisir wilayahnya sendiri, ia tak sengaja menemukan seekor kupu-kupu yang sangat indah – lebih indah dari binatang apapun yang pernah ia lihat.

_Tap__tap__tap._ Ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya perlahan-lahan mengejar kupu-kupu itu, dan tanpa disangka-sangka ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berusia kurang lebih dua puluh tiga tahun. Lelaki itu berwajah sangat seram, dan auranya membuat perempuan kecil itu agak ketakutan.

"K'm g'k ap'?" tanya lelaki itu kaku sambil menghampiri gadis mungil tersebut. Gadis kecil itu mengganggukkan kepalanya, dan agak ketakutan.

"I-Iya… Paman lihat gak sebuah kupu-kupu?" tanya gadis kecil itu agak ketakutan.

"K'p-k'p? A' g'k l't…" jawab lelaki itu sambil melirik-lirik sekitarnya. _Yap,__gak__ditemukan__kupu-kupu__itu__…_

Gadis itu lalu bertanya lagi sambil tersenyum polos, "Siapa namamu, Om?"

Lelaki itu tak menyangka kalau dirinya disambut oleh senyuman polos seorang anak kecil. Dulu, ketika ia masih remaja, ia selalu ditakuti tanpa adanya senyuman dari siapapun, akan tetapi…

"Berwald." ucap lelaki itu tanpa disadarinya, "B-e-l-w-a-l-d?" Gadis kecil itu mencoba mengeja nama lelaki itu. _Phuih!_

"Y'g b'r, Berwald." sanggah lelaki itu ketus, tetapi di hatinya ia sangat tergoda dengan kepolosan anak kecil di depannya tersebut.

"Belwald aja, om. Oh ya, namaku Tiina Väinämöinen, tiga tahun. Kapan-kapan datang ke lumahku di sana ya!" sergah anak kecil itu keras kepala. _Benar-benar__deh__…_ "I'a, Tiina."

_10_

_._

_._

_._

**~ A tale of Denmark and fem!Norway : The Loneliness ~**

_I trying to hear what you say_

_So I pray, but you are fading away_

_Don't go…_

_And break my fragile heart…_

Tujuh belas tahun, di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah di ujung wilayah itu, seorang perempuan kecil berusia tiga tahun yang tengah terduduk di tempat tidurnya sendirian.

Sendirian. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggantikan keadaan perempuan itu.

Ya, perempuan itu sama seperti perempuan di cerita _a__tale__of__Sweden__and__fem!Finland_ tersebut, sama-sama terlahir sendirian di dunia tersebut, apalagi di dalam sebuah kastil mewah itu.

"_God__morgen,__verden!_**(1)**" gumam perempuan mungil itu memandang jendela yang bercakrawala. _Indah__sekali__…_

Gadis kecil itu lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya perlahan-lahan, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin naik ke cermin besar yang terpaut hanya kira-kira dua puluh centimeter diatasnya. _Ugh!_

Gadis itu lalu berpaling dari cerminnya, menyeret sebuah tangga kecil, dan menempatkannya di depan cermin, lalu dia naik ke atas tangga kecil tersebut. Terlihatlah sosoknya yang masih imut banget, plus kriwilnya yang ada di kiri belakangnya.

Bajunya masih sederhana banget, sebuah piyama berwarna putih polos.

"Ah–." desah gadis itu kaget melihat rambutnya yang berantakan. _Cih,__harus__mandi__lagi!_

Ketika ia membuka pintu besarnya, ia memandang cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela-jendela besarnya. _Silau__banget__…_ Ketika anak cewek itu mengintip salah satu jendelanya, ia melihat ada sesosok lelaki kecil yang berusia kurang lebih terpaut hanya tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya terlihat asyik mengejar sesuatu di taman bunga miliknya.

_Menyebalkan__banget,__beraninya__ia__bermain__di__taman__besar__punyaku!_

.

5

.

**~ A tale of Sweden and fem!Finland : The First Meeting ~**

Kini, perempuan kecil bermata violet itu berubah menjadi wanita dewasa. Waktu memang tak mempunyai ampun bagi semua orang, tak terkecuali wanita ini. Ia menyesali kenapa ia tak bisa memohon pada sang waktu untuk menunda 'pekerjaan'-nya.

_Waktu__memang__terkadang__sangat__kejam_, batinnya.

Wanita itu tinggal di kota Helsinki, kota ciptaannya ketika ia masih berusia sebelas tahun, usia yang tergolong sangat muda untuk mencoba membangun sebuah kota.

Wanita itu sedang mencuci piring di rumahnya yang sangat sederhana di pinggir kota Helsinki ketika seorang pemuda beralis tebal datang mengunjunginya.

"Tiina." desah seseorang ngos-ngosan.

Wanita yang dipanggil Tiina pun menoleh ke arahnya. Ketika ia membuka pintunya, ia pun shock, "Arthur-san?"

Pemuda yang bernama Arthur pun tersenyum sinis, "Ya, _it__'__s__me_, Tiina. Aku ada lowongan kerja sebagai novelis, mau tidak? Nanti kau diajarin sama adikku Peter itu. Kebetulan banget, Peter itu juga novelis yang cukup terkenal." tawarnya.

Tiina pun tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, Arthur!"

_Ia tak akan menyangka, seekor kupu-kupu pun bisa menarik takdir diantara Tiina dengan seseorang yang dilupakannya selama tujuh belas tahunnya…_

3

.

.

**~ A tale of Denmark and fem!Norway : Their Little Tale ~**

_We won't fall apart_

'_Cause you are my… Only star_

_I wonder why my tears come at night_

_Calling you, so like a little child…_

Anak perempuan kecil itu lantas menghampiri taman bunga miliknya yang disusupi oleh seorang anak laki-laki kecil. _Gak__sopan__kale__juga__dia?_

"Hei… Ngapain kau di taman punyaku!" teriak anak perempuan itu kesal setengah mampus. Tanpa diduga perempuan itu, seekor kupu-kupu yang sangat indah melewati taman tersebut. _Betapa__indahnya__…_

"Hei…?" desah seorang laki-laki muda tersebut agak ketakutan. Ya, anak cowok berusia kira-kira sepuluh tahun tampak di hadapan gadis berusia tiga tahun tersebut.

_Waktu terkadang memberikan suatu hadiah yang tak bisa terlupakan…_

"Hei! N-Ngapain kau berada di taman punyaku!" sergah gadis itu menghampiri cowok tersebut dengan wajah marah.

Cowok tersebut ngangkat alis menghadapi perempun cilik tersebut, "A-Aku hanya mengejar ku-kupu-kupu itu kok!"

"Terus! Ini Royal Garden punya Lovise Albjørg tahu, cowok bangsat!" tantang cewek muda bernama Lovise itu. Cowok tersebut agak shock, "Lo-Lovise?"

Gadis mungil pun tersenyum keji, "IYA!"

"_Mit__navn__er__Mathias_ **(2)**!" balas cowok bernama Mathias itu. Lovise pun terdiam.

"PERGI DARI TAMANKU ATAU KUBUNUH LO SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak Lovise kesal. Mathias pun terpaksa menuruti kemauan gadis keras kepala itu.

_Waktu memang kejam, tapi memiliki suatu tujuan di balik kejadian tersebut!~_

Sekarang Lovise beranjak menjadi cewek dewasa berusia 20 tahun, bersamaan dengan Tiina itu. Sekarang Lovise sedang bekerja sebagai cewek yang tinggal di kastil mewah di ujung wilayah tersebut.

Tak ada yang berubah, batinnya sedih. Ia masih termenung di tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Lovise?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba udah berada di samping tempat tidur Lovise. Lovise pun kaget setengah mati, lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Eysteinn." jawab Lovise geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kakak benar-benar gak ingin keluar dari kastil ini?" tanya Eysteinn dengan nada datar. _Bagaimana__ia__bisa__memberitahu__adiknya__… __Barangkali__aku__teringat__sama__peristiwa__itu__…_ batin Lovise sedih.

"Aku tak ingin keluar rumah, barangkali." jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus poninya yang terurai begitu saja dengan tangan kirinya sambil memandang jendela kamarnya yang bercakrawala. _Aku__tak__butuh__keluar__rumah,__rumah__ini__adalah__segala-galanya__bagiku__…_

**~ A tale of Sweden and fem!Finland : Will moved to Russia ~**

0

.

.

_All the things you've in mind_

_I wish I could see your inside…_

_._

_._

Ketika Tiina mengemasi semua barang-barangnya untuk persiapan pindah ke London, ia tiba-tiba terantuk pada suatu lemari. "Haduh…" gumam Tiina mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terantuk tersebut.

Sebuah lemari yang tak terurus, batinnya. _Ada__baiknya__membuka-buka__itu__…_

Tiina membuka lemari tersebut, dan mendapati banyak album foto-foto. Tiina lalu mengambil satu album dari puluhan album tersebut, dan membuka-buka album itu. _Duh__kangennya__…_

"Hei!" seru seseorang di belakang Tiina. Tiina kaget, dan album itu terlempar masuk ke lemari tersebut dengan suksesnya, "A-Arthur?"

"Lama banget ngurusnya. Oh ya… Peter punya boss, salah satunya Ivan, apa tidak masalah?" kata Arthur sambil membantu Tiina mengurus barang-barangnya. Tiina pun terdiam. _Ivan__… __Yang__dulunya__pernah__mengambilku__dan__memasukkanku__di__regionnya__…_

"Hei?" sergah Arthur penasaran.

Tiina pun terbuyar sudah lamunannya, lalu menjawabnya dengan setengah hati, "Ah, gak apa-apa. Bantu aku, _please_." pinta Tiina sambil memasukkan beberapa bajunya ke dalam koper besarnya.

"Kotamu…" desah Tiina tidak percaya. Percaya atau tidak, ia _telah_ berada di London, kota yang paling keren menurut Arthur Kirkland, teman yang pernah satu sekolah di Gakuen Hetalia.

"Bagus kan? Oh ya, aku bawa kamu ke sana ya!" sahut Arthur pede sambil memasukkan koper-koper punya Tiina ke bagasi mobil mewah punyanya.

Ketika mobil yang dinaiki Tiina dan Arthur berada di jalan alias _on__the__way_, tiba-tiba pandangan Tiina teralihkan ke sesuatu yang bercahaya yang berada di luar mobil yang ditumpanginya. _Apa__itu?_

Tiina mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela kaca sebelah kiri mobilnya sebisa mungkin, tetapi sayangnya Tiina tidak bisa mendapatkan gambaran yang jelas.

Kupu-kupu aneh itu terus menerus terbang berlawanan dengan arah Tiina dan Arthur, dengan kedua sayapnya yang berwarna biru cerah, tetapi juga bisa dilihat dengan warna biru gelap.

_A__beautiful__butterfly!_ Batin Tiina syok. Tiina tiba-tiba teringat sosok kupu-kupu yang pernah dilihatnya tujuh belas tahun lalu. _Tidak__mungkin!_ "STOP!" teriak Tiina sambil membanting pintu mobilnya, dan kontan aja Tiina berlari secepat mungkin mengejar kupu-kupu itu.

"Henti–." jerit Arthur syok sambil memandangi pintunya yang udah ancur dibanting Tiina, "Apa-apaan gadis itu?"

_Waktu selalu berjalan, dan memberi setiap manusia sejuta harapan, dan sejuta ketakutan yang mendalam tentang kehidupan yang pahit ini…_

**~ A tale of Denmark and fem!Norway : Confused ~**

_My love, you've got to feel it_

_And if we put our trust in you and me_

_You know what our lives would be_

_Oh, you are the one I believe…_

"Nona Lovise?" tanya seseorang. Eysteinn yang kaget mendengar panggilan tersebut, lantas menoleh kakaknya sambil berkata, "Hei, ada yang memanggilmu…"

"Oke. Aku yang akan melayaninya. Tunggu disitu, Eysteinn." sahut Lovise sambil meninggalkan Eysteinn yang sendirian di kamar Lovise.

_Sendirian… Apakah kakakku selalu begitu?_

Ketika Lovise membuka pintu masuk kastilnya, ia melihat seorang raja muda sedang berhadapan dengannya, "Nona Lovise, sang Norway, bolehkah saya masuk?"

Lovise pun segan padanya, "Silakan masuk, Boss! Tunggu di ruang tamu di sana ya, aku mau membereskan barang-barangku dulu, oh ya maukah Anda mengizinkan adikku Eysteinn Ingivaldur bertemu dengan Anda?"

"Tidak masalah." jawab raja itu santai sambil masuk ke kastilnya. Ketika Lovise hendak memalingkan badannya ke tangga, ia tak sengaja melihat seorang laki-laki berusia kira-kira empat puluh tiga tahun ikut bersama boss Lovise itu. _Ganteng__…_

"Masa aye gak diizinkan berpacaran?" jerit Mathias sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya di kafe punya Antonio. Bahkan Antonio pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat stress ala si Denmark itu.

"Masa sih?" tanya Alfred pura-pura prihatin.

"Lo aja udah punya si uke Arthur itu!" teriak Mathias kesal kepada Alfred. Alfred pun hanya bisa makan hamburger tanpa melirik Mathias. _Kasihan__…_

"Awesome, ya, AWESOME! Gak usah teriak-teriak gila kayak gitu, _goat__man_!" sergah Gilbert sambil nenggak bir.

Mathias pun segera melirik Gilbert dengan muka udah buas, "DIAM ATAU LO GUE PERKOSA!" ancamnya sambil ngangkat kedua tangannya siap-siap memerkosanya.

Vash pun ikutan stress, akhirnya berdiri dan ngangkat dan nodongin AK-47 ke semua orang di kafe punya Antonio, "DIAM ATAU KALIAN SEMUA AKU BANTAI HABIS-HABISAN!"

**~ A tale of Sweden and fem!Finland : What is The Blue Butterfly…? ~**

"Yah, hilang deh." desah Tiina lemas sambil istirahat di sofa empuknya di salah satu sisi di dalam rumah Peter, adiknya Arthur.

"Salahmu sendiri, keluar pas mobil lagi kenceng-kencengnya." tukas Arthur dengan muka _facepalm_ sambil berdiri di dekat tangga lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut.

Tiina pun terdiam, sambil memandangi sekeliling rumah Peter. _Bagus__banget__…_ "Yang aku cari bukan apa-apa lho, hanya…"

"_Blue__butterfly_, iya kan?" sambung Arthur seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Tiina. Tiina pun hanya bisa membeku saking syoknya. _Bagaimana__bisa__…__?_

"_Blue__butterfly_ itu, walau hanya ada di legenda, sebenarnya ada. Kupu-kupu jenis itu hanya bisa muncul untuk menautkan kau dengan seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi orang yang kau cintai selamanya." jelasnya lebih lanjut.

Tiina pun terdiam sambil merenung. _Siapakah__orang__yang__aku__cintai__…__?_

_Waktu pun kadang memberi kita jangka waktu yang lama untuk mencari seseorang yang kita cintai, sampai akhir._

**~ A tale of Denmark and fem!Norway : His Determination ~**

"Tunangan…?" gumam Lovise kaget. Raja muda itu mengiyakan, "Karena Sweden kalah dari Russia, maka Sweden dengan terpaksa mengambilmu sebagai belahan hatimu. Bisakah?" jelas raja itu santai.

"Ta-Tapi, Anda kan awalnya melarang aku berhubungan dengan siapapun kecuali…" Buru-buru raja muda tersebut memotong kalimat Lovise, "Eysteinn kan? Tapi ini perkecualian."

Berwald pun hanya bisa menggangguk dengan terpaksa, "Mohon kerja samanya, Lovise Albjørg-san."

_Bagaimana__bisa__…__?__Ukh,__andai__saja__waktu__itu__bisa__diulur-ulur__…_ "I-Iya, mohon kerja samanya…"

"Suka sama Lovise?" tanya Antonio cengo. Mathias hanya bisa senyum kecut sambil menuangkan bir kesukaannya ke dalam sebuah gelas ukuran besar, "Ya."

Alfred lantas menyela, "Bukannya Lovise sudah diambil sama Berwald kan? Lagian, Tiina itu udah dibawa Arthur ke rumah Peter untuk dijemput sama Ivan…"

"Eh…?" desah Lovino sedikit syok. Antonio hanya bisa makan tomat dengan muka suram, sedangkan Francis malah menghirup-hirup bunga mawarnya dengan paniknya. Vash hanya bisa mengelap pistol kesayangannya dengan wajah datar (walau emang khawatir juga), sedangkan Gilbert hanya bisa bermain dengan Gilbird-nya dengan wajah awesome.

Mathias lantas berdiri tanpa menghiraukan gelasnya yang udah tumpah oleh bir kesayangannya, "TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN BERWALD SIALAN ITU MENGAMBIL LOVISE-KU!"

**~ A tale of Sweden and fem!Finland : Tortured ~**

"Jadi, kaukah itu yang namanya Tiina Väinämöinen, asal Finlandia, da~?" tanya Ivan dengan aura _yandere_-nya. Tiina pun hanya bisa mematung saking takutnya kepada dia, "I-Iya…"

Ivan hanya tersenyum sinis sambil membawakan koper-koper punya Tiina, "Sini, kubawa kau ke wilayahku, da~" ajak Ivan sambil kasih Tiina deathglare ala-nya. Tiina hanya bisa nggangguk sambil ngekor di belakang Ivan.

Arthur dan Peter pun hanya bisa menatap Tiina dengan muka kasihan plus agak sedih, "Apa Tiina bakal betah di sana ya?"

Beberapa lama setelah Tiina tinggal di wilayah punya Ivan, ia akhirnya tidak tahan untuk kembali ke negeri asalnya. Berkali-kali Tiina mencoba kabur, tetapi selalu gagal lantaran Natalya sang Belarus selalu mencegatnya.

"MAU KABUR YA? JANGAN BIKIN IVAN KESAYANGANKU KESAL, BRENGSEK!" maki Natalya sambil menggorok leher Tiina yang ketakutan di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"_Please_, jangan bikin aku…" rintih Tiina nangis. Belum kelar Tiina nangis, rambutnya udah dijambak sama Natalya.

"PLEASE APANYA! TUNGGU SAMPAI SERIBU TAHUN BARU KEMBALI KE NEGERIMU, DUNGU DAN TOLOL!" bentak Natalya sambil mencabuti dan memotong rambut Tiina.

Tiina hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. _Aku__udah__tak__diharapkan__lagi__… __Tuhan,__bantulah__aku__hidup__di__dunia__ini__…_

Di kastil Norway, Berwald hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengetik-getik tugas kerjanya, sedangkan Lovise hanya bisa memandang jendela kesayangannya di kamarnya. Eysteinn hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat renggangnya hubungan mereka berdua.

"Mr. Oxenstierna…" gumam Eysteinn lirih di ruang tamu.

Berwald yang mendengar gumaman Eysteinn pun meliriknya sambil bertanya, "A'd a'p?"

"Ah tidak… Kamu sebetulnya gak suka sama kakakku kan?" tanya Eysteinn dengan hati-hati.

Berwald pun terdiam. Perlahan-lahan laptop yang dibawanya dimatikan, lalu ditaruh di meja antiknya, dan menatap Eysteinn dengan deathglarenya. Eysteinn pun dibuat ketakutan oleh deathglare-nya Berwald.

"Tr'pks a'k mg'mbl d'a, a'd ms'lh?" jawab Berwald singkat dan kaku.

_Sudah__kuduga__…_ "Lantas siapa yang dicari olehmu, Mr. Oxenstierna?" tanya Eysteinn waspada.

"Tiina Väinämöinen." jawabnya singkat.

**~ A tale of Denmark and fem!Norway : The Despair ~**

Lovise hanya terdiam seribu bahasa di kamar tidur kesayangannya. Sekali-kali dia melirik jendelanya yang kini agak mendung. Tik tok tik tok tik tok. Jam dinding antiknya perlahan-lahan berputar tanpa mempedulikan kegundahan hati Lovise ini.

_Bagaimana__tidak__…_ Lovise sebenarnya pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Mathias di pertemuan khusus. Lovise sebenarnya juga tertarik pada keberisikan dan keriangan yang ada di wajah Mathias, tetapi gengsinya sama sekali tak mengizinkan itu.

Lovise pun meringkuk dengan memeluk bantalnya. Ia begitu gundah.

_Minggu__depan__akan__ada__acara__peresmian__pertukaran__anak-anak__Nordics,__baik-baik__ya__sama__Berwald__Oxenstierna__ya!_ Pesan bossnya membuat Norway tak habis pikir.

_Seandainya Russia tidak merebut Tiina dari Berwald, mungkin…_

"Hei!" teriak Eysteinn memecah keheningan.

Lovise pun kaget, "Ada apa, Ey?"

Eysteinn pun celingak-celinguk, lalu menghampiri Lovise yang berada di dekat jendela tersebut sambil berbisik, "Jangan bilang-bilang ya, Mr. Oxenstierna itu mendapatkan cintanya pas ia melihat kupu-kupu biru itu, sama ketika kau bertemu dengan _goat__man_ itu kan?"

_Apa?_

Lovise kaget. Tidak percaya._Berwald__mengalami__kejadian__yang__sama__seperti__aku?_ "Tidak mungkin!" bantah Lovise bangkit. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya sendiri!

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Eysteinn panik sambil mengusap-usap air matanya. _Tidak__…_

"Beri aku waktu sebentar!" seru Lovise sambil membuka jendela kesayangannya, lalu lompat dari lantai 4!

"Lovise!" jerit Eysteinn panik. Beruntung, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Lovise lalu berlari menjauhi kastil tersebut dengan kencang. Hatinya sudah dipenuhi oleh kegundahan dan kesedihan yang tak berkesudahan…

Ketika Lovise sedang sendirian di taman bunga yang sangat luas itu, ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. _Mengapa__yang__ada__di__pikiranku__ternyata__si__anko__uzai__itu!_

"Bangsat…" Lovise pun terduduk di depan matahari yang sedang terbenam. Warna oranye menghiasi langitnya dengan indahnya. _Aku__tak__mau__kehilangan__itu__…_

"Apakah aku bisa mengejar cinta itu…? _Hvorfor__er__jeg__alltid__alene__…__!_ **(3)**" jerit Lovise meraung-raung. Air matanya sudah tak bisa dihentikannya. _Biarkan__aku__mati__disini,__aku__udah__tak__peduli__pada__apapun!__Maafkan__Kakak,__Eysteinn!_

**~ A tale of Sweden and fem!Finland : In Russia's Region ~**

Di kamarnya yang sederhana pada malam hari di Moskow, Russia, Tiina hanya bisa berdoa dan berdoa. Berharap ujiannya hanya sampai sini, tidak sampai berkepanjangan. Tadi saja ia sudah disiksa berkali-kali sama Natalya._Oh__my__God__…_

Belum kelar Tiina berdoa di depan jendela kamarnya, Natalya udah mendobrak pintunya sambil membawa banyak golok, "SINI AKU HUKUM KAU!"

_Oh__tidak__…_ Tiina hanya bisa menangis, takut sekali sama wanita itu. Baginya, wanita itu sama seperti algojo yang siap mengambil dan melayangkan nyawanya. Tiina mulai dijambak oleh Natalya lagi.

"KAU TAHU TIDAK, IVAN JADI MARAH PADA KAU!" bentak Natalya sambil menggores lengan kiri Tiina dengan pisau miliknya hingga darah mengucur keluar dari dagingnya. Tiina hanya bisa menangis keras-keras.

"_Ei__… __Lopeta__se__…_ **(4)**" rintih Tiina mengerang-erang sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang terluka cukup parah.

Natalya tersenyum keji, lalu mengunci rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya. _BLAM!_

"Tuhanku…" Tiina meringis kesakitan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. _Tuhanku__… __Kenapa__Engkau__tidak__menolongku__…_

**~ A tale of Denmark and fem!Norway : Mathias's Journey ~**

Mathias sudah berkeliling wilayah Norwegia untuk mencari-cari Lovise. _Tidak__… __Aku__harus__menolong__dia!_ Batin Mathias kesal setengah mampus. Kemaren aja dia udah membombardir (?) kafe punya Antonio gara-gara tahu fakta bahwa Lovise sudah berada di tangan Sve. _Takkan__kuampuni__dia__…__!_

Ketika ia masih di kota Oslo, tepatnya berada di kafe kesukaan Lovise, ia tak sengaja melihat _the__blue__butterfly_. _Apa__itu__… __Jangan-jangan__…__!_ Mathias segera mengejar arah kupu-kupu itu terbang.

_Tidak akan kubiarkan kau hilang lagi!_

Mathias terus mengejar kupu-kupu aneh itu, sampai pada suatu taman yang sangat besar, lebih besar dari taman bunga milik siapapun. Mathias lengah, dan akibatnya kupu-kupu itu hilang lagi.

"Tunggu! Ah…" Mathias celingak-celinguk di sekelilingnya. _Ia__merasa__kenal__dengan__lingkungan__ini__…_

Mathias menginjakkan kakinya perlahan-lahan, sambil memasang kembali Axe-nya di punggungnya, sambil sesekali melirik sesuatu di tengah-tengah hamparan taman bunga yang sangat indah itu. _Lovise__…__!_

Tiba-tiba Mathias teringat sesuatu. _Tujuh__belas__tahun__lalu__…_ "Ah…" desah Mathias teringat. _Ya,__ya__…__!__Ini__taman__bunga__punya__Lovise__Albjørg__itu!_"LOVISE!" teriak Mathias berjalan cepat mencari-cari sosok perempuan yang sudah lama disukainya.

Ketika Mathias berada di taman bunga itu, Lovise sedang berada di ruang bawah tanah kastilnya. Bukan kamarnya, melainkan tempat penjara! Benar, Lovise dirantai dan dicambuk oleh algojonya karena sudah melanggar perjanjiannya dengan bossnya.

"Rasakan, kau tak pernah mentaati aturan." maki boss Lovise santai.

Lovise hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Dalam hatinya ia menjerit sekaligus mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengena tetapi menyakitkan bagi dirinya yang mempunyai harga diri yang sangat tinggi, "_Jeg__elsker__dig,__Mathias__…_**(5)**"

"Cambuki dia lagi! Kalau perlu, bawa Berwald dan minta dia menghukumnya!" perintah bossnya berpaling darinya.

Lovise pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil bergumam pelan dan lirih, "_Gud,__hjælp__mig__…_ **(6)**"

**~ A tale of Sweden and fem!Finland : The Fugitive ~**

Tiga hari setelah lengan kirinya dilukai oleh Natalya, dia memutuskan mencoba kabur lagi. Kali ini, dia mempersiapkan mentalnya lebih baik. _Tuhan,__bantulah__aku__…_ Kebetulan, Ivan memang menghukumnya tidak boleh keluar dari kamarnya selama seminggu penuh, jadi apa boleh buat…

"Aku…" gumam Tiina sambil membuka jendelanya pelan-pelan. Setelah jendelanya berhasil ia buka, kali ini dia meninggalkan baju dan segala-galanya yang ia punya kecuali pakaian yang ia kenakan demi dirinya. _Maafkan__aku__…__!_

Tiina lalu memasuki jendela tersebut, dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai menuruni jendela luarnya dengan lambat. Setelah sukses keluar dari kamar tersebut, ia menutupi jendelanya, lalu perlahan-lahan memanjat pagarnya, dan kembali menuruninya lagi.

_Herra,__edelleen__autta__minua!_ **(7)**, batin Tiina sepenuh hati. Ia perlahan-lahan berjalan menyusuri alun-alun kota Moskow yang memang lagi dingin-dinginnya, lalu menjelang akhir dari batas kota Moskow, ia mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Fu*k__damn,__Braginski!_" umpat Tiina puas.

Di kastil Lovise, Berwald bukannya tenang, malah cemas-cemas gak karuan. _Entah__kenapa__aku__gak__cocok__sama__Lovise__…_ Berwald akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Ia lalu berdiri di ruang tamu, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kastilnya dan membukanya, serta berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bunga milik Lovise.

Ketika ia menyusuri taman bunganya, tanpa ia sadar, _the__blue__butterfly_ melintasi dirinya lagi. Berwald pun segera menyadari bahwa kupu-kupu itulah yang juga dicari-cari Tiina waktu kecil. _Pantas__…__!_

"Tunggu…!" seru Berwald mengejar-kejar kupu-kupu itu.

_Takdir seolah mengikat dan menyatukan mereka, dalam satu lembaran kehidupan lainnya…_

**~ A tale of Denmark and fem!Norway : Love, and… ~**

"Sial! Gak ketemu!" umpat Mathias ngeyel. Ia udah berkali-kali mencari-carinya, tetapi sungguh, Tuhan masih agak pelit (?) mempertemukannya dengan Lovise. Ketika Mathias melihat sebuah titik di kejauhan, ia mencoba mendekati itu.

Semakin ia dekati, titik itu semakin besar menjadi sebuah rumah, ya sebuah kastil! Mathias bersiul gembira, "Tunggu aku, Lovise!" seru Mathias bersemangat lagi.

"A… Ah…" desah Lovise sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. _Apa__aku__bakalan__mati__disini__…__?_ Lovise mencoba melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya, tetapi gagal. _Sial__…_

"Hmmm…." gumam Lovise berpikir dua kali. _Apakah__ia__harus__memanggil__Mathias?__Bukan__cewek__namanya,__Lovise!_

Lovise hanya bisa terdiam lemah, sambil memandangi tubuhnya yang telanjang dan penuh luka-luka. _Fiuhh__…_ "Kalau saja…" desah Lovise menangis lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang bawah tanahnya diterobos sama seorang anak kecil. Begitu Lovise mengangkat kepalanya ke arah pintunya, Eysteinn sudah ada di sana bersama seorang cowok berambut jabrik.

"Ingivaldur…?" gumam Lovise lemah. Cowok berambut jabrik itu langsung maju dan melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya, "Bukan. Aku Mathias yang tujuh belas tahun lalu pernah kita temui, bukan?" sanggah Mathias lembut.

Kontan aja Lovise memerah wajahnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa di depan cowok yang diam-diam ditaksirnya tujuh belas tahun lalu, antara kesal dan rindu sekali, "KAU ITU LAMA BANGET, ANKO UZAAAAAI!" bentak Lovise sambil menendang kemaluan Mathias.

"Uwooo~~~ sakiiiit!" jerit Mathias sambil mengelus-elus burungnya.

Tiba-tiba boss Norway sudah berada di depan mereka bertiga. _Gawat!_

"Beraninya kalian berdua masuk ke sini! Apa maksud kalian bertiga itu!" bentak raja muda itu ngeyel melihat keharmonisan mereka bertiga.

Mathias langsung maju ke depannya, "Maafkan aku, tetapi yang aku inginkan adalah Lovise Albjørg ini, dan aku berjanji akan menjaga dan mencintai Lovise ini! Aku mencintai Lovise!" tegasnya.

Lovise dan Eysteinn syok mendengar pernyataan cinta ala Mathias itu. Dalam hati, Lovise menangis bahagia. _Jeg__elsker__dig,__Mathias__…_

**~ A tale of Sweden and fem!Finland : The Faithfulness ~**

Kupu-kupu aneh itu terus terbang dengan bebasnya di langit kota Stockholm dengan indahnya. Berwald terus menerus mengejarnya, tak lelah ia berhadapan dengan berbagai masalah di kota tersebut. Ia begitu berhasrat mencari gadis itu.

_Tiina Väinämöinen, aku akan mengejarmu!_

Begitu langit berganti menjadi malam, dan waktu terus menunjukkan keangkuhan atas keinginan semua orang, Berwald tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Baginya, hanya ada satu orang yang ingin dia bawa. Tiina!

_Kuharap kau selamat… Aku sungguh-sungguh bersalah padamu, Tiina!_

Tap tap tap tap. Kupu-kupu itu terus menantang Berwald untuk mengejarnya, kalau bisa sampai ujung dunia sekalipun.

_Tidak akan ada yang bisa mendapatkanku…_

Tekad Berwald sudah bulat, sekeras titanium, "TIINA, AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"

Derap langkah Tiina tergopoh-gopoh di sebuah kota asing yang dekat dengan perbatasan negara Russia dengan negeri Finlandia. _Aku__hampir__berhasil__…_ batin Tiina tersenyum kecut.

Ia terus menekan lengan kirinya yang tiga hari lalu dilukai Natalya, dan tampaknya ia tahu bahwa lukanya belum mau sembuh, bahkan mungkin ingin membalaskan 'sesuatu' pada Tiina. Apakah nyawa, atau darah, bahkan keselamatan sendiri, Tiina tidak tahu.

_Tuhan,__bantulah__aku__…_ Tiina terus menerus bersandar pada tembok rumah-rumah yang ada di kota kecil itu. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pemandangannya ke sekitar. _Apakah__ada__yang__mau__membawaku__…__?_

_Waktu terkadang kejam sekali pada manusia, tapi disitulah ujian bagi manusia berlangsung…_

"Tidak boleh…" gumam Tiina menguatkan hatinya. _Ya,__ia__tak__boleh__kalah__dari__nasib__ini!_

Tiba-tiba Tiina melihat sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia mendongkak kepalanya ke langit mendung kota itu. Sesuatu yang bercahaya, batin Tiina terdiam. Akan tetapi, melihat warna cahaya itu, Tiina segera teringat. _Kupu-kupu__aneh__yang__pernah__aku__temui__tujuh__belas__tahun__lalu__itu!_

Tiina pun segera berlari sekuat tenaga, seakan melupakan luka parahnya yang ada di lengan kirinya. _Aku__tak__bisa__kehilangan__itu!_

"Tunggu… Kumohon…" desah Tiina ngos-ngosan sambil terus berlari ke arah kupu-kupu itu terbang. _Ya,__aku__harus__mengikuti__arah__itu!_ batinnya yakin.

_Kadang-kadang Tuhan menciptakan peristiwa yang tak terlupakan, selama manusia itu yang merencanakan peristiwa itu…_

**~ A tale of Denmark and fem!Norway : Missunderstanding ~**

"Apa katamu…?" tanya Mathias tidak yakin. Boss Norway pun tersenyum kecut, sambil mengeluarkan surat-surat perjanjiannya dari balik jubah kerajaannya. Mathias syok, dan memungut semua surat tersebut.

_Surat__perjanjian__pengambilalihan__kekuasaan__Lovise?_ Mathias mengernyitkan dahinya, dan di dalam hatinya ia sangat marah.

Bukan kepada sang waktu, bukan kepada Lovise, bukan pada Berwald, tetapi pada _dirinya_ sendiri! _Sialan__…_

"Kenapa!" tanya Mathias lantang. Lovise hanya bisa menghela nafas, mencoba menghentikan Mathias yang mulai marah, tetapi sayang kedua tangannya masih terikat pada rantainya.

Boss Norway pun menghadapi Mathias dengan tenang, "Karena Sweden kalah dari Russia, ingat itu?" tanyanya santai.

_BANGSAT!__BERWALD,__LO__HARUS__KUAT!_ "It's okay." gumam Mathias mantap.

_Apa!_ Boss Norway dan Lovise, serta Eysteinn kaget bukan kepalang. Mathias menatap boss Norway dengan mata penuh keyakinan. Keyakinan yang luar biasa, batin Eysteinn tersenyum kecil. _Kau__harus__bahagia__dicintai__Mathias,__Lovise!_

"Aku ubah ini, biar aku yang jadi sandera kalian. Aku ingin kau menantang Berwald melawan Ivan lagi, dan untuk Lovise-chan, lepaskan dia sekarang! Biarkan aku merasakan sakitnya dicambuk oleh setan seperti kalian!" seru Mathias lantang sambil melambai-lambaikan lembaran surat perjanjiannya di depan boss Norway tersebut.

_Ini…_

"Kau salah paham!" sela Eysteinn menarik-narik baju belakang Mathias. Mathias lalu menoleh kepadanya, "Me-Memangnya kenapa, bocah puffin!"

Eysteinn sudah tak peduli dengan sindiran Mathias, "Kau telat sadar, Berwald sudah dijodohkan sama kakakku!"

Mathias terdiam. _Benarkah__itu__…__?_

"Be-benarkah itu…?" Mathias lalu menengok ke arah Lovise yang sudah kelelahan disiksa berhari-hari di sana. _Kenapa__…__?__Padahal__aku__sangat__mencintainya__…__!_

Mathias lalu menarik kerah Eysteinn dengan paksa dan berteriak dengan lantang, "DIMANA BERWALD ITU! BIAR AKU YANG BIKIN PERHITUNGAN DENGANNYA!"

"Di-di sana! Di taman bunga itu, seingatku!" jawab Eysteinn pasrah. Mathias pun melengos dari boss Norway, Lovise dan Eysteinn sendiri dengan meninggalkan mereka perasaan yang tak menentu.

Lovise menggumam kesal, bercampur dengan rasa sedih yang tak tertahankan baik di hati kecil maupun tubuhnya, "Bodoh…"

**~ A tale of Sweden and fem!Finland : Fight, and the Solution… ~**

Ketika Berwald kehabisan tenaga, kupu-kupu aneh itu sudah hilang. Hilang dari pandangannya, dan Berwald kini sudah berada di ujung kota kecil di dekat perbatasan Finlandia dan Russia. _Apa__yang__harus__kulakukan__…__?_

Berwald terduduk di lembah yang luas di wilayah Finlandia Tenggara, dan menatap matahari yang sudah terbenam dengan suksesnya. _Apa__aku__harus__menyerah__…__?_

"HEJ!" teriak seseorang yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Berwald pun menoleh, dan ia bertemu dengan musuh yang dulunya adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri, Mathias Køhler!

"Ada apa, Mathias?" tanya Berwald datar. Mathias tanpa basa-basi langsung mengarahkan ujung kapaknya yang tajam di leher Berwald, "Kau melarikan diri dari kastil itu kan?"

Berwald mendengus kesal, "Apa hubungannya dengan kau, _goat__man_?"

Mathias mulai lepas kendali dan menyerang Berwald sambil mengumpat dengan kasar, "BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA! KAU TAHU LOVISE DISIKSA DI KASTIL SANA GARA-GARA DIAM-DIAM MELARIKAN DIRI KE TAMANNYA! DAN LAGI-LAGI, KAU JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN KELUAR KASTIL! APA MAUMU!"

"Mencari Tiina Väinämöinen!" jawab Berwald singkat sambil mengeluarkan tombaknya dan menahan serangan kapak punyanya.

Mathias juga kesal setengah mampus padanya dan lagi-lagi menyerangnya sambil memaki dengan lebih kasar lagi, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK SEBUTKAN NAMAKU KETIKA DIADAKAN PERJANJIAN BUSUK ITU, HAH!"

"GARA-GARA TIINA SAMPE DICULIK OLEH SI BRENGSEK BRAGINSKI ITU TAHU!" balas Berwald kasar juga, sambil memukulkan tombaknya ke kepala Mathias.

Mathias mengelus kepalanya sebentar, lalu berteriak segede 7 oktaf, "KENAPA KAU GAK SEKALIAN MEREBUTNYA? AKU YAKIN KALO LO PAKE KEKUATAN MAKSIMAL-MU PASTI BISA NGREBUTIN TIINA! MASA HARUS SAMPE NGAMBIL LOVISE-KU HAH, SURSTROMING SIALAN!"

"BLA BLA BLA BLA, DIAM LO MATHIAS BAKA ANKO UZAI!" umpat Berwald mulai ikut-ikutan lepas kendali, dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Belum sekarang juga, Mathias udah babak belur dengan segudang memar berhamburan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mathias mendengus kesal dan memprovokasi Berwald, "KAU AJA BISA SAMPE MENGHAJAR KING OF SCANDINAVIAN INI, KOK BISA KEOK DI HADAPAN RUSSIA ITU, HAH! BUKANNYA KITA THE NORDIC JUGA PUNYA MUSIM DINGIN YANG GAK KALAH GANASNYA, TOLOL!"

Berwald tersadar. _Benar__juga__… __Apa__yang__dikatakan__goat__man__ini__benar__… __Kenapa__aku__bisa__langsung__menyerah__ketika__Ivan__itu__mengambil__Tiina__dengan__paksa__… __Kenapa?__Kenapa?__Warum?_**(8)**

"Jadi?" tanya Berwald jutek sambil menjauh dari Mathias yang udah tepar di lembah tersebut. Hidung Mathias aja sampe berdarah-darah kena pukulan tombaknya Berwald.

Mathias bangun dengan perlahan-lahan, lalu tersenyum sinis sambil berkata dengan nada datar, "Hajar sampe babak belur, Bang. Kalau perlu, aku akan membantumu."

"Cih." dengus Berwald kesal, "Aku gak butuh bantuanmu, _goat__man_."

"Tanggung sendiri nasibnya, kalo sampe kalah, kuhajar lagi." ancam Mathias enteng sambil meninggalkan Berwald dengan wajah puas.

"Tidak…" desah Tiina sempoyongan di dekat air mancur terdekat di ujung kota kecil tersebut. Ia rupanya sudah tak kuat berjalan lagi. Ia lagi-lagi terduduk di depan air mancurnya.

Tiina mendongkak lagi ke atas. Rupanya kupu-kupu aneh itu sudah menghilang lagi. _Aku__sudah__tak__kuat__lagi__…_ "Tuhan… Bantulah aku…" gumam Tiina dengan suara serak.

Air mata Tiina rupanya sudah mengalir lagi untuk kesekian kalinya…

_Terkadang manusia bisa berpikiran negatif kalau sudah mencapai titik nadir dari ujian tersebut…_

Tiina mengelus-elus lengan kirinya yang terbalut oleh kain yang Tiina sobek dari gaun malamnya. Kain yang indah itu berubah menjadi merah darah, dan Tiina tidak tega untuk melihatnya.

Suara degup jantung Tiina melemah, tinggal dua-satu. _Akankah__aku__mati__disini?__Oh__Tuhanku__… __Janganlah__Engkau__ambil__nyawaku__…_

Darah terus mengucur deras dari kain yang disobek itu. Bahkan kain itu nyaris sepenuhnya berubah warna, menjadi merah darah. Pemandangannya mulai buram, dan Tiina mencoba untuk terus bertahan.

_Tuhan__… __Jika__Engkau__ingin__aku__hidup,__maka__berilah__aku__kesempatan__kedua__…_ Tiina mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya dari lengan kirinya ke dalam air yang ada di wadah air mancur itu. _Kutunggu__keajaiban-Mu,__ya__Tuhanku__…_

Tiina terus berdoa, dan berdoa, mengharap seseorang.

Seseorang yang dengan sudi dan ikhlas menolong dan membawanya dari tempat yang jauh dari Ivan brengsek itu. _Andai__saja__aku__menjadi__kuat__…_

"Damn…" umpat Tiina lemah. Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti, ia pingsan di sana dengan posisi tangan kanan Tiina yang sebagiannya tenggelam dalam kumpulan air yang jernih lagi dingin, tepat pada musim dingin bulan Desember, tiga bulan setelah ia melarikan diri dari rumah Ivan…

**~ A tale of Denmark and fem!Norway : End, and the Endlessly Love ~**

Mathias kembali dari region Finlandia dengan wajah memar. Ia bahkan menggunakan kapak besarnya sebagai sandaran agar ia bisa berjalan. Maklum, Mathias dan Berwald merupakan lawan yang sangat seimbang.

"Good luck, Berwald." gumam Mathias sambil tersenyum sinis tetapi puas.

Ketika ia sampai di taman bunga kastilnya Lovise, dua orang sudah menantikannya. _Siapakah__mereka?_

Mathias mencoba mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, dan ia melihat Lovise berada di sana. _Cintaku__…_ Mathias tersenyum lembut memandang Lovise.

_Wanita__manis__dengan__rambut__panjang__berwarna__cokelat__kepirangan,__dengan__Nordic__Cross__yang__terjepit__di__poni__kirinya__… __Cantiknya__…_ Batin Mathias rindu. Ia tahu betapa ia sangat mencintainya sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu itu. Sekarang, dia sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, dan Lovise hanya berselisih tujuh tahun darinya. _Gak__pa__pa__deh_, batin Mathias puas di dalam hati.

"Ah, Mathias-san!" seru Eysteinn mendekat ke Mathias. Lovise terdiam ketika beradu pandangan dengan Mathias. Mathias dapat menangkap kebahagiaan di balik mata judes-nya Lovise.

"Lama banget kau, _anko__uzai_." ejek Lovise memalingkan mukanya. _Dasar__…__!_

Mathias seketika mencium bibir Lovise dengan lembut dan romantis, "_Will__you__marry__me?_"

Lovise tercengang. Baru kali ini ciuman pertama dia malah dicuri oleh Mathias. _Bahagianya__…__!_ Akan tetapi, hati alias gengsi Lovise malah menghalanginya menyambut itu. Malahan, pukulan maut (?) udah mendarat di pipi kiri Mathias.

"JANGAN CIUM AKU, ANKO UZAAAI!" jerit Lovise _blushing_ sambil mengelus bibirnya yang barusan dicium sama Mathias.

Mathias hanya bisa tertawa santai memandangi wajah _blushing_-nya Lovise, "_Jeg__elsker__dig,__min__kæreste_.**(9)**"

**~ A tale of Sweden and fem!Finland : _Jag__älskar__dig,__Tiina..._ ~**

"U-umm…?" gumam Tiina lemah. Tiina akhirnya membuka matanya lagi, walaupun terasa berat dan lemah. Pandangannya yang tadinya buram perlahan-lahan kembali. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengingat-ingat atapnya. _Atapnya__berwarna__putih__menyilaukan__…_

Mata violetnya mulai melirik-lirik sekitarnya. _Sebuah__kamar__dengan__… __Infus__di__samping__kiriku__…_ Tiina menghela pelan. _Jangan-jangan__ini__…_

"Ya, rumah sakit terdekat." Suara itu memecah pemikiran Tiina.

Tiina kaget, dan pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, dan ia sangat kaget dengan orang yang menjawab pikiran Tiina. _Berwald!_

"Kau…" Tiina tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Malahan, Tiina meneruskan apa yang ingin dia katakan dengan air matanya yang keluar dari mata Tiina yang berwarna violet yang sangat indah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tiina." hibur Berwald sambil mengelus-elus rambut Tiina, "Kau sepertinya disiksa oleh dia ya…"

Tiina tidak merespon opini Berwald. Malahan tangisan Tiinalah yang menjawab opininya Berwald. Berwald pun paham maksudnya, lalu menyeka air matanya seraya memandang Tiina dengan wajah bersalah, "Ini salahku, Tiina…"

"Tidak… Ini bukan salahmu… Tetapi… Kok kau bisa…" sanggah Tiina lemah. Berwald tahu maksud dari kalimat Tiina, lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Tiina dengan tegas tetapi hangat serta lembut.

"Ketika aku menemukanmu, kau sudah sekarat. Tampaknya infeksi pada luka di lenganmulah yang menyebabkanmu pingsan. Waktu aku hendak keluar dari wilayah Russia, Ivan mencegatku. Aku dan dia membuat perjanjian, bahwa yang menang harus menjadikanmu sebagai hadiah. Aku memenangkan pertarungan sengit itu dengan luka-luka ini…"

Berwald menunjukkan perban yang menghiasi kepala, dada, lengan atas kiri, lengan bawah kanan, perutnya, serta kedua betis kakinya, "Aku terpaksa pakai kursi roda untuk bisa berjalan. Asalkan kau…"

Tiina keburu menutup bibir Berwald dengan jari telunjuk kanannya yang kurus tetapi indah dan lentik tersebut, "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah melindungiku habis-habisan, Su-san."

"Kau harus berterimakasih kepada Mathias, karena dialah yang mengeroyokku habis-habisan hanya demi menyadarkanku bahwa aku punya tekad yang kuat." sanggah Berwald datar tetapi terkesan hangat dan lembut di telinga Tiina.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Berwald salut kepada Mathias. _Kau__rupanya__sudah__menyadari__pelajaran__itu__ya__…_ Batin Berwald tersenyum bangga di dalam hati besinya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan tiba-tiba diantara mereka perlahan-lahan sosok kupu-kupu aneh itu muncul.

"Ah…" desah Berwald dan Tiina nyaris bebarengan.

Kupu-kupu itu terus mengepakkan sayap tipisnya, lalu terbang menjauhi mereka berdua menuju jendela rumah sakit tersebut. Perlahan-lahan sosoknya mulai hilang dari penglihatan mereka berdua.

"_The__Legendary__of__the__Blue__Butterfly_…" gumam Berwald kurang yakin.

Tiina memalingkan wajahnya ke depan Berwald sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa itu?"

"Arthur Kirkland pernah membuat cerita itu, dan hanya kepada Constantin dan akulah dia bercerita. Yah, simpelnya, tentang kupu-kupu yang mempunyai misi mempertautkan sepasang kekasih pada saat yang tepat." jelas Berwald datar lagi.

Tiina tersenyum polos, "Waktu juga terkadang ikut campur lho."

Berwald kali ini mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu, Tiina?"

"Jika kita bertekad menciptakan momen itu, maka sang waktu akan turun tangan dan menciptakan kondisi yang tepat untuk melaksanakan momen itu, bahkan terkadang mengutus kupu-kupu aneh tadi." jelas Tiina dengan suara yang sudah agak lebih baik.

Berwald tersenyum simpel, dan mengelus-elus kepala Tiina lagi.

"Anak pintar." puji Berwald menatap Tiina dengan pandangan rindu dan penuh cinta.

Tiina tersenyum polos, dan bernostalgia, "Entah kenapa jadi rindu tujuh belas tahun lalu itu…" Air mata Tiina mulai mengalir lagi dari bola mata violetnya yang indah itu.

Berwald menghela nafas, dan berbisik di telinga Tiina dengan lembut dan tegas, "_Jag__älskar__dig,__Tiina._"

**Epilog**

"Aaaahhh~ masa walau udah ngaku pacaran, masih aja ada saat-saat dimana Lovise tercintaku nyuekin aye~" gerutu Mathias _ngeyel_ sambil minum bir bareng Gilbert, Ludwig, dan Arthur di kafe punya Antonio lagi.

Arthur pura-pura prihatin, "Karena berisik ya, _goat__man?_"

Buru-buru Mathias udah nyeburin muka Arthur pake isi gelasnya yang penuh oleh birnya, "DIAM KAU TUKANG SIHIR!"

"Tapi aneh, Berwald malah mengirimkanmu paket aneh…" sela Antonio sambil menyodorkan bir yang dipesan Gilbert. Maklum, Antonio juga ikut bekerja di kafe tersebut sebagai _owner_ alias boss.

Mathias tersenyum licik, "Yap, sebagai permohonan maaf padaku yang udah repot-repot ngajak dia berantem. Aneh, harusnya aye yang minta maaf…"

Gilbert malah makin ngaco aja ngomongnya, "Gini, Mathias dan Sve harus terus bermesraan… UPH!"

Buru-buru Gilbert udah dicekcokin (baca : dipukul) pake botol-botol bir yang kosong sama Mathias, Arthur, Ludwig dan Antonio sendiri gara-gara udah terlalu, eh maksudku keterlaluan dalam membicarakan sesuatu.

_Kriiiiiing__Kriiiiiiiiing__Kriiiiiiing_, suara dering telepon rupanya sudah berbunyi di HP-nya Mathias.

Mathias dengan malasnya mengambil HP-nya yang tersimpan di saku celananya, lalu meneleponnya, "Siapa?"

"_It__'__s__me_, Tiina. Aku dan Su-san, juga Lovise dan Eysteinn, akan mengadakan acara silaturahmi keluarga Nordic di Helsinki. Kalau mau, bawa juga Kjell Frederiksen-Køhler sama Anne Jensen-Frederikke itu ya~ bye bye." jelas Tiina dengan suara ceria.

_Klik._ Panggilan tersebut dimatikan olehnya dengan perasaan puas.

"Teman-teman, maapin aye ya, aye lagi ada janjian!" pinta Mathias dengan muka licik. Arthur yang udah curiga dari tadi, lantas menyergahnya, "Mau kemana, _goat__man_?"

"Ke Helsinki." jawabnya sambil ngacungin jempol kirinya dengan bangga. _Phuih!_

Gilbert langsung menjentikkan jari-jari tangan kirinya sambil menyahutnya, "Yang sukses ya sama si Lovise itu. Sampaikan salam dariku untuk Sverige itu!"

Arthur pun gak ketinggalan nyodok (?) Mathias, "Jangan lupa salam dariku buat Tiina dan Berwald yang 3 tahun lalu udah nikah itu kan!"

Mathias udah berada di ambang kekesalannya, lalu memukulkan botol birnya yang kosong ke meja besarnya, "IYA PASTI, COWOK-COWOK BAWEL!"

"Jangan gitu dong, atau pahalamu dikurangi sepuluh poin, _goat__man_!" rayu Antonio sambil nyumpalin mulut Mathias pake tomat kesukaannya, "Biar awesome di mata Lovise cintamu kan?"

Mathias langsung _ngeyel_ tiga dikali sebelas dikali dua ratus tiga puluh sembilan (?), "DIAM KALIAN SEMUA ATAU KALIAN SAIA PERKOSA RAME-RAME!"

**[Dictionaries]**

**(1)**Norwegian = Selamat pagi, dunia!

**(2)**Danish = Namaku Mathias!

**(3)**Norwegian = Kenapa aku selalu sendirian…?

**(4)**Finnish = Mohon… Hentikan itu.

**(5)**Norwegian = Aku mencintaimu, Mathias…

**(6)**Norwegian = Tuhan, bantulah aku

**(7)**Finnish = Tuhanku, teruslah bantu aku!

**(8)**German = Kenapa?

**(9)** Danish = Aku mencintaimu, cintaku.


End file.
